Night within the Labyrinth
by Fay.Fox
Summary: Sequel to Dream or not? Rated M for reason. Hope you ll like it, RR please
1. Chapter 1

Blushing to publish this, but I can´t help myself! :)

Disclaimer: … is it really necessary to repeat all the time? Everyone knows… :(

I´d like to thank Scriptrix-scriptorum for the huge help with the first chapter. Sadly, the rest of the story will be with typos and errors.

Night within the Labyrinth

That day I was out of my mind. I couldn´t think about anything but the events of the previous night. It was Friday, and I went to my grandma´s house for the weekend to rest from the school, family and my usual life. I liked that wrinkled old lady very much but the bus ride to get there was really exhausting. I had a good book that I had wanted to read for quite a long time with me but couldn´t pay attention, only staring out of the window and thinking about Him.

When I got to my grandmothers´ house and greeted her, she instantly knew something was wrong. She ran her fingers over my slightly sweaty face and into my hair and sighed. The only person I really trusted could feel something very special bothered me but didn´t ask. She knew better. I went upstairs to unpack my stuff and recover from the horrible way I had to get through and then I moved to the living room to join her. As I was walking through the corridor of her beautiful house I thought that nothing ever changes here in the mountains. The hall as entire building was designed to secession. The wallpaper and the carpet were patterned by little geometric shapes and the furniture matched them just perfectly.

Nothing had changed. I realized it again when I reached the sitting-room and saw the most enchanting lady I had ever met sitting in her armchair. It was almost the same view when I had been a child and had run into the room from the garden which was spread behind the house. Grandma always smiled at me with those white pearls of hers. The same happened today. When she realized I was there she only leaned toward me smiling and said that there had been tea prepared for us. Then my host poured me a cup and motioned me to sit beside her. She knew me too well to ask what bothered me though I saw in her eyes that she wanted to help me even if my dear Elisabeth had no idea what she could do for me.

As we were silently drinking the most delicious black tea with lemon grand mum watched me very closely. I knew she wanted me to start the conversation, to tell her what had happened to me and why I seemed so far away. But how could I say that I had wished my little brother away only few years ago or whom I had spent last night with? It was absolutely unthinkable!

She wouldn´t be my Elisabeth if she didn´t know how to make me speak, though. I thought the chat had begun quite well when she started to talk about the weather and the forecast she had heard that morning. But as minutes ran the conversation became more and more serious until I reluctantly told the spy master of mine everything she wanted to know. Of course I skipped the part that Jareth was The Goblin King and Toby had been kidnapped by goblins. I think she wouldn´t believe me anyway. We spoke about it almost all that afternoon after I realized tell that it a relief to share the experience with someone. One can get some useful advice too.

That night I relaxed in a bath-tub next to my usual room and thought about the previous night. My wrists were still marked by his scarf and my neck ached. I ran my finger along the red trace that mirrored the sharp teeth of my fae lover, wondering why he had done it. Why had he come to me, woke me up, had made love to me and why the bloody hell had he bitten me!

I remembered his beautiful eyes, how he had watched me while pleasing me with his mouth. Instantly I felt that same sensation between my legs, exactly where he had been touching me through our entire adventure. I ran my hand along my body caressing myself and slid it into my sensitive area. I started rubbing the clit between my fingers and tenderly entering myself wondering if he could watch me. And if he could, would he like what he saw? Would he just watch me or would he help me? With that very thought my body started to ache for more attention. The heat ran through my veins. I imagined Jareth watching me with those mismatched eyes of his and the pressure increased even more. I pushed the fingers into me even further panting loudly with the very thought of the Lord of the Labyrinth being there with me.

As my orgasm hit me I knocked down a shampoo tube which was laid on the edge of the creamy white tub screaming Goblin King´s name like I was dying and only he could save me from my fate. I wanted so much to be with him again, to touch his muscles and ran a hand through his messy hair. After awhile when I started to breathe more properly I felt little smile spread across my face and whispered "Jareth" like the most precious secret. At that very moment I realized how loudly I had cried out and hoped my sweet grandma hadn´t heard me.

When I opened my eyes again I nearly yelped with shock. I wasn´t in Elisabeth´s bathroom anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around myself and was amazed by the beautiful bathroom I found myself in. The space had been illuminated with some kind of hidden lighting, making the gray, ancient room look almost like if the sun was rising in there. The walls and the floor were covered with marble, and I thought that the swimming pool-like tub I was sitting in had been made from the same material. The turquoise water smelled like a summer meadow, making me feel incredibly dizzy. I wondered if that hadn´t been some kind of a strange dream. Then through all the steam, I caught sight of a wooden door which seemed to be the only entrance to this bathing sanctuary. As I was looking for a towel to dry myself before exploring the place I was in, someone´s hands appeared on my shoulders.

After the primary shock faded, I realized what was going on—that I have been there because of my scream only few minutes ago, or at least I hoped so, and so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Those hands were massaging my back, upper arms and shoulders, waving away all my aches and pains. I felt like I would fly up every moment under the gentle touch. When I relaxed little under the tender hands of the "stranger", I decided to turn around to meet those mesmerizing eyes of the Goblin King, watching me fearfully as though I would try to escape. Instead I leaned into Jareth (sitting, naked but for his pendant, on the edge of the tub) and kissed him on his perfectly curved lips. He seemed taken aback at first, but after a second he grabbed me by my underarms and pulled me against his long firm body which I was ready to adore in every possible way.

My arms encircled his neck pulling my seducer closer to me, nearly making him fall into the water. He only chuckled against my lips and slipped into the tub next to me, not breaking the passionate lip lock to which I was quickly losing all rational thought. Jareth finally succumbed to the need to breathe, pulling away from me a little and looking at my, surely now tomato-red face. Even when we already had been together, I felt so incredibly shy before him, a deep blush coming to my face - the longer he watched me the deeper my blush became. Then the Goblin King broke the silence with a simple "Hello Sarah." The fae was obviously waiting for an answer but I couldn´t think of anything but the fact that I was sitting with him in his bathroom, in his bath tub absolutely naked and not entirely sure why he made me come here. Jareth frowned slightly when I hadn´t at least greeted him back, and continued with the tormenting which he obviously enjoyed, amused smile on his face. "I thought you´d at least say _Hello _after what we had been doing all that night long, Precious. But I might be mistaken… Still nothing to say?" Instead of answer I carefully leaned forward to claim the certain Goblin Kings lips again and hoped he would soon realize what the dizziness I felt was like.

The tender kiss I was trying to hold was quickly replaced by the devouring one, making me feel like I was the only one in the whole world he wanted. Every kiss and every touch reaching my very soul, making me moan into Jareth´s mouth which he responded with a chuckle. At that moment I was wondering if he was enjoying that so much or if it was only his vanity, but the very thought was quickly replaced by the feel of his arousal pressing against my leg. I wrapped my arms around his upper body to get closer to the man I´ve been with as my need for him started to burn within me.

Encouraged by his growls and labored breath I decided to begun my wicked way with the Goblin King on my own. First I sat on his lap straddling his hips and leaned down to place little fleeting kisses along his shoulder, neck and jaw which I was rewarded with little noises from the back of his throat for. I wanted nothing more than to give him everything I could. Then when he seemed to be impassionate, I slowly, very slowly shifted my hand from his back to his lap, kissing the sharp featured man before me soundly, putting my hand around his rigid member to start massage it. But as I did so, Jareth caught my hand and pulled it up his body to his chest. That action startled me more than anything in my entire life. "What´s wrong?" I asked as I pulled from him to look into his face seeing that self satisfied smile which played across the faes´ face.

"I thought I would never make you say a word, Little one," Jareth said as he kissed the back of my knuckles watching me closely.

I didn´t make him wait for long as I remembered myself and my surroundings. The second thought however wasn´t as pleasant as he surely expected. "What do you want me to tell you? You take me here, make me believe that this all is ok and then you simply cut it?" I was so embarrassed by his behavior I couldn´t help but felt incredibly foolish.

"No, I just wanted you to…"

"No? What did you wanted then? And why am I here anyway? I didn´t want you to take me here!

"Maybe, but I wanted to! I wanted you to be here with me!" said the fae, resonance of his velvet voice echoing in the bathroom. With that very expression I suddenly realized how silly my behavior had been and wished nothing more that scene I had made wasn´t about to destroy that night.

"Sorry… I just…"I didn´t know what I should say to apologize myself, but when Jareth embraced me and started to kiss me once more I knew he understood and I was really grateful for that.

"Sarah" I heard him whispering against my lips, caressing my name as if he was making love to it. We looked at one another's eyes and I could say that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I gave him little smile and kissed him once more.

Quickly Jareth swept me up in his arms, carrying my wet body bridal style through that wooden door I had seen before into the most interesting room I had ever seen. I was sure that it was the faes bedchamber. The whole room was designed in gothic style with huge French door apparently leading to a large balcony. It was the first thing that caught my eyes, that amazing view of the labyrinth. Even in the moonlight I could see miles across those messy walls, green and gates leading to the castle beyond the Goblin city I once ran to save my baby brother. For a moment I thought about all my friends I had had to leave behind when I had exited that realm time ago. The next sight however ripped me from my thoughts as I caught a glimpse of a king-sized bed which was placed right next to that beautiful window. The frame of the four-poster bed was made from some fine wood as well as the rest of the furniture in the royal chamber. Despite the darkness of the room I could see the comfortable-looking dark silky sheets that were spread across the bed Jareth was heading to.

R&R pls! :)


	3. Chapter 3

As we reached the bed which now looked even hugger than few seconds ago the mismatched-eyed fae laid me across the dark-violet comforter and then stood up next to the bed watching my still wet body like he was going to pounce on me like a wild beast on its prey. I felt urge to cover myself from his eyes but I didn´t do so, because first he wouldn´t like it at all, and second I wanted to show to the Goblin King that I really wanted to be here and didn´t fear him any longer despite the fact he surely wanted me to.

After few moments Jareth descended into the bed next to me and reached out to run knuckles of his hand from the sensitive skin behind my ear, down my throat where he encircled that purple bite-mark that he had made the night before and smiled at my intake of air because of the sensitivity of the spot. Then he continued down my breasts, onto my stomach and then the most hidden area where his demanding hand forced my legs part to give him more space to cares my clit, occasionally entering me with those fingers of his.

"Why have you bitten me, Jareth?" suddenly escaped my lips without thinking. The most handsome fae stopped his caressing of my body and looked me in the eyes with expression I had never seen before. Jareth returned his hand to my throat and brushed his fingers slightly against the mark I had been hiding all that day before all my family, friends and people I had met. Then his eyes examined it again and with somewhat self-satisfied smile on his lips he started.

"It´s a marking," he simply told me like he expected me to understand and not to ask further. But when he raised those mismatched eyes of his to mine he saw the expression of confusion and disbelief which surely played across my face. Then Jareth sighed and went on with the explanation. "That´s why I was able to find you even when you wasn´t at your parents house."

_Wait. What the hell? _"But… I thought… You took me here because you heard me calling your name."

"Oh no, Little One. I was watching you since the dinner you had with your grandmother. She is quite charming, by the way. I was only waiting for you to be alone to take you here." As Jareth finished that sentence, realization hit me. He had been watching me while I had been taking off my clothes, having a bath, but the worst was that he had been watching me while I had been masturbating in the bathroom. I felt blood running directly into my face not able to look the Goblin King into those mismatched eyes of his. I wondered what I should say or do but nothing came to my mind.

"You… You saw me?"

I asked not really wanting to know the truth but when Jareth chuckled "And I really enjoyed the show" and whispered into my ear that he had joined me while watching me my embarrassment was replaced by excitement. How I´d love to watch Jareth pleasing himself in front of me! To watch him and to know that he was watching me too and that I was the only one who occupied his mind at that very moment. That mere thought aroused me even more.

With that idea in my head I rose from the most beautiful bed and captured those lips of Jareth, the king of goblins. He answered almost immediately, deepening the kiss and holding onto me like his live depended on it. Never before had I seen him behaving so gently yet demandingly. Suddenly I felt Jareth licking my upper lip asking for permission of entrance which I gave gladly. The Fae´s tongue were exploring every hidden place of my mouth with such passion that I couldn´t help but panted into his mouth. Jareth´s hands began exploring my back and caressing my bud and thighs like it was treasure, making me feel afire and painfully aware of the King´s member which was pressed against my thigh.

I turned him onto his back giving him that wicked smile I learned last night with him and started to kiss and tease my way downwards till I reached his manhood. I hoped I would do that right, after all I had been doing it only once. Jareth held his breath with anticipation of what was about to happen next. I started to lick his cock looking at his face to ensure the lover of mine liked it. The sight of the Goblin King arching his back and burying his head into a pillow behind him was more than enough for me to continue with the blow job. He was getting larger and harder every moment under my touch. Then I took his head into my mouth and encircled it with my tongue making him moan aloud from the very action. As I was working on his hard dick enjoying the smell and the feel of deep throating the Goblin King, he grabbed a fistful of my hair to urge me to move faster, to take him deeper inside my mouth which I complied gladly. I learned which touch evocated different noises from my lover.

As I was working on him he began gasping louder and louder. I was decided to swell all that sweet saltiness of his when he would give it to me. But after a moment he obviously couldn´t stand it any longer so he grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me up against his smooth, very pale looking body and settled me above him, from where I could watch the otherworld beauty of his, kissing me even more fiercely than before. I couldn´t say that I was disappointed with the Goblin Kings behavior but still, I wanted to taste him on my tongue and to give him all that pleasure I was able to.

Then Jareth flipped me over onto my back and started to rub my core with his hard cock. That action made me shuddering and gasping aloud under his ministrations. I wanted that man so badly to be inside me and Jareth could tell so. I couldn´t stand it any longer so I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was insane with passion but at the same moment I knew I would die if he stopped that tormenting we both were enjoying so much. "C´mon, take me. I want you, Jareth!" I pled… No. I begged him.

It was of no avail. He acted like he didn´t even heard me and continued with his tortured worshiping my body. Jareth was kissing my neck continuing onto my breasts. He grabbed my left one and started to knead it while sucking on the other one. So fiercely. It nearly hurt but I didn´t care. I arched my back for the fae to urge him to continue. After awhile he returned to my mouth and claimed it as his own. At the same moment he grabbed my thighs and pushed them as wide as possible to make room enough for better access to my entrance. Then the Goblin King lifted my bud into the air, grabbed himself and with one quick movement rammed his unbelievably huge hardened member into me.

As Jareth entered me going so deep within me, I cried out with pain again like the night before when we had been together for the first time. I couldn´t believe it still hurt, didn´t know why but then I reminded that the hard cock of his was so incredibly large. I had never seen anything like that before. The appearance of the object of the Goblin Kings pride haunted me from the moment I saw it for the very first time.

When he started to move inside me I couldn´t help but pant in unison with him. I felt like I was about explode every moment because of the passion I felt for him. Jareth moved too slowly for me to go somewhere though so I rolled him over onto his back and started to drive him myself. First the Fae didn´t want to let me be on the top controlling our lovemaking but when I insisted he did as I pleased and settled me above him.

I took him into me even deeper and moved above, or rather around him with my own rhythm. The Goblin King obviously liked it judging by the highly erotic sounds he was making. He sat up gathering me into his cosy embrace moving with me and meeting my thrusts and I hugged that lover of mine the same way. Jareth's hands wandered through all my body leaving my skin afire. Then he grabbed my hips with his beautiful smooth hands urging me to move faster. The most handsome fae whose bed I have been in slipped his left hand onto my core and started rub my clit with his thumb making me pant even louder at his ministrations.

What happened next stunned me. I was so surprised that I wasn´t able moving anymore only staring at the Goblin King in utter shock. He watched me with all that desire and lust in his eyes and I couldn´t believe what he had been doing, unable to say if it was pleasurable or disgusting to me.

As I made love to Jareth, he caressed my bud with his right hand helping me to move up and down his shaft. I felt slight slap against my cheek and the very action of the seducer of mine made me absolutely insane with passion. But then he moved downward between my legs and begun stuff my ass hole with his finger.

As I felt him doing this to me I stopped moving and looked at him in disbelief. No one had ever done anything like that to me before so I didn´t know what to do, what to say or if I should be pleased with that situation or not.

"Move." I heard Jareth say but I wasn´t able to do anything, let alone to continue making love to him. I looked at Jareth and saw the need and passion in his eyes which he was trying to hide behind the cold dominant voice as well as the desperate want to stay the fearful and distant Goblin King I once knew. That idea made me calmer but still, the very action of his was in my head (and somewhere else) and I knew my face had been deeply red and my lips were trembling. "I said move!" Jareth repeated more vigorously with one quick thrust into my ass which made me gasp with surprise and lift myself little.

Almost instantly I felt the pleasure which was spreading through all my being as effect to Jareth´s bold behavior. _O my God! What is it? How can something like that be so fucking good?_ I decided to do as I was told, after all Jareth was that experienced one in there.

I started to move again. Almost instantly I felt the pressure building within me and hugged Jareth to get even closer to him. I groaned into his shoulder loudly encircling his waist with my legs. The only one thing I was able to think about was how the Goblin King felt good and naturally within me, so right.

My orgasm hadn´t let me wait for long. As Jareth felt me coming he increased the tempo and thrusted into me even faster, making me move with him but also making sure I could feel all of his length. I screamed "Yes!" through the pants we both were making, feeling dizzy anew from the scent of the fae I was fucking as well as the ecstasy I got from him. Then he slowed down the rhythm clearly enjoying the feel of me contracting around him and trying not to give up the urge to let go too. After few moments when I was finished I moved my head down tasting his smooth delicate skin again, beginning with his neck and continuing to a shoulder, kissing, licking and biting, moving slowly above Jareth after he removed his hands from my intimate area and embraced me again.

Then, suddenly without warning he rolled me onto my back and started pumping himself furiously into me; the Fae's lips, teeth and tongue were devouring my very soul. I could tell Jareth was close to his own climax but he still held back and I couldn´t find out why when he had already given me mine. I looked at him but didn´t know how to ask, I wasn´t used to talk about such a thing to anyone. But when Jareth saw the expression I had on my face, it was obvious he understood what I was about to ask. He only slowed the tempo down; giving me gentle smile which mirrored all the pain he evoked himself because of me. "I will have you screaming my name before morning, I swear!" Jareth said and leaned down to place one heated kiss on my mouth. That was all the man with those not-forget eyes told me before he increased the tempo again, bending down, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and slightly nipping into it while massaging the other one with his hand.

I couldn´t believe how hard the Goblin King started taking me and making me his own with each thrust. I was sure he was going to hurt me and the next day I would have problem to get out of the bed but still I panted loudly encouraging him in his actions. Suddenly I felt pain on my chest. Jareth had bitten my nipple again and I knew there would be a red mark on it for a couple of days but when he started to lick the blood he drew out of my breast it was the most erotic feeling I´d ever felt. At least now I knew why his teeth were so sharp.

In really short time I satisfied Jareth´s desire of hearing me screaming out his name while squirming under his body in heights of passion which he instantly followed burying his hot seed deep within me crushing me under his weigh which he had held above me till now.

When we slowed our breathing down I looked at Jareth and saw that slight satisfied cat got the cream smile which was spread across his face and his eyes glowing lovingly, watching me closely as if they wanted to see what I had on mind. I only smiled at him and curled into his embrace where I could feel safe and protected from that entire world. Jareth sighed and put his arms around my still slightly trembling, sweaty frame as I laid my arm across his perfectly flat stomach and held onto the gorgeous fae tightly.

"Why have you waited for so long, Jareth?" I asked when I came to myself again. I had so much questions as well as confused ideas I wanted to ask him but there hadn´t been good timing for that. Still, this particular question bothered me from the moment I had wakened up that morning and wondered if that miracle night had been chosen haphazardly or if there was some reason for that. And when I raised my eyes to Jareth´s; at that very moment it came to my mind. I realized what had been so special about the previous night. It had been exactly two years since the day of our first meeting!

The understanding had to be clear from my face or rather from the color of it because Jareth only smiled at me, leaning forward like he wanted to bite my neck again to "punish" me for not remembering which I expected him to, but instead he kissed the base of my neck like only he could, whispering "Happy anniversary, Precious." I was on cloud seven, so touched by his behavior. I couldn´t believe that this was the man who had taken me the previous night in such way and who did all that things to me only few minutes ago. If I had looked at my body I was sure I would had found more than one bruise on my breast but many more. Still. The very phrase and the gentle kiss I received affirmed me that Jareth was the only one man I could ever love.

But how could I profess my love to him though? I was too shy to do anything like that, to let him know how much he meant for me from the moment we first met those unbelievably long two years ago. And yet there was another possibility, that I didn´t mean anything for him, that I was only a bed tread. No. I didn´t want to think about it. This was just a perfect moment, one of the best in my life and I was going to enjoy it, no matter how long it would last!

As the sun begun rising Jareth and I were lying curled in arms of one another, watching the sunrise enlightening every hidden corner of the labyrinth. We were whispering sweet nothingness, kissing each other and enjoying ourselves while the whole Underground was waking up to another day. I wondered what time it was Above but by the truth I didn´t care. That night full of miracles I was sure I would remember till the end of my life even if I was far away from that place, maybe even with someone else, I would always remember Jareth, the Goblin King in all his glory leaning above me, making love to me and whispering to me those sweet words of his.

When the sun was fully on the sky and every shadow of the previous night had gone, Jareth leaned down to my throat and with sigh of reluctance he started to kiss me the same way like he had done the other night to make me fell asleep. As I realized it I yanked up from his embrace like his kisses would burned me and looked down at the Fae who was clearly in shock because of my sudden behavior. "Don´t do it again! Never!" I commanded the Goblin King "I don´t wanna wake up at home like yesterday not knowing if that we were together was only a dream or reality!"

"Never again, Precious thing." Jareth smiled at me and opened his arms for me to return to my former place on his chest, looking at me like that was another challenge for him. I wasn´t sure what that grin he had made had meant, but when I settled myself in his embrace again, Jareth leaned down to my ear and whispered "but I don´t know if I will be able to let you go, while having you conscious in my arms." He chuckled against my neck making my skin feel like afire.

With that we only kissed one another with passion before lying down into that most comfortable bed I had ever been in, slowly falling asleep together and dreaming of the lover of ours who have been laying next to each other.

But before we passed out, Jareth, oh my beloved Jareth gave me the sweetest gift I had ever received.

"Sarah! You´ll be late for the bus!" Granny called for me from the ground floor of her house. "Hey, Sarah! Wake up or I will get you downstairs myself, you lazy!" There was still no answer. "Sarah? Are you ok?" My grandmother started to feel fear for me, I was sure. She slowly went upstairs to check out if I was ok or needed anything she could do for me. When Elisabeth came to the door of the room I was using while my visit, she suddenly felt something was wrong. She couldn´t say what but she was sure something had happed to me. Knocking on the door, calling my name again, she received no answer.

After awhile granny was decided. Opening the door, looking over the room she gasped in utter shock. Absolutely stunned she looked at the wooden bed I had been always using when I stayed there, but it was empty, clearly unused that night. Nobody had slept in there! But there was a single list of paper lying on those light ping cotton sheets of the single bed. Elisabeth reached for it with the trembling hand of hers with feeling it was the last note she would ever received from me.

_Dear Oma, _

_Please, forgive me, but I´m not going to return home again, at least not now._

_Do you remember Jareth I told you yesterday about? He asked me to stay with him and I accepted. Don´t take it bad, I´m really happy now. _

_Please, tell parents. I hope we will see each other soon._

_Take care_

_Sarah_

Elisabeth felt hot tears pouring from her eyes as she was reading the short note I left for her. It was truth. I loved Jareth, wanted to live with him Underground and didn´t even care much how it would affect my family. The only one person I would really miss was Toby and I was sure he would understand what I had to do when he would be old enough.

Jareth promised that we would visit as often as possible so I did not feel too bad for not saying good bye to anyone. Still I missed them so much. Dad and Karen couldn´t forgive me that I hadn´t finished the school first but I knew that in the Underground I would never need anything like title or knowledge of history of France.

Well, life is great here in the castle beyond the Goblin city, but nights are the best part of it!

R&R, please, I wanna know what you think about this story... :-)


End file.
